The spoken of the secret
by smiley gal
Summary: Bella swan wanted to keep her marriage a secret but charlie found out and Bella didn't know who told her. So Edward told her to tell charlie because he would be happy for her and so bella told him.


Bella lies in her bed with her hand covered with ice having second thoughts about Edward and her

Bella lies in her bed covered with the blankets and pillows. She was upset, terrified, and happy at the same time. She was upset and terrified because she was thinking about Victoria and how she wanted to hurt her. And happy because she was with the person who she loved and wanted to live with forever. But Bella worries about Edward and her getting married, she thinks that if they get married things might change between things.

"Charlie!! DINNER!" Yelled Bella.

"I'm coming."

"Mm smells yummy." Said Charlie.

While they were eating the hot delicious dinner there was complete silence in the room. No one was talking. Until Charlie asked some random questions.

"So how's everything?" asked Charlie.

"Everything's great." Smiles Bella.

"So what are you planning to do in the future? Are you planning to get married with someone like Edward?" asked Charlie.

Bella's mouth was wide open and then closes tight as Charlie looks at her. She was speechless; she didn't know what to say. She thought Edward or Jacob had told him about the marriage.

"Are you okay Bella?" Asked Charlie.

"Yeah Charlie everything just fine!" screamed Bella.

"Bella I know something is bothering you. What is it?" whispered Charlie.

"Umm it's uh." Bella stutters.

"Oh it's just school stuff. So don't worry about me ok." Bella lied.

"Are you sure?" asked Charlie.

"Yes Charlie I'm positive." Bella fakes a smile.

"Well if you need my help I'm always here" said Charlie.

"Thanks Charlie I'll always keep that in mind." Said Bella.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep now so goodnight Bella, don't let the bed bugs bite." Charlie smiled.

"You too! Sweet dreams." Bella rushes Charlie out of her room.

As soon as Charlie is out of the room Bella washes the dirty dishes and after she's done she goes to her room and kept asking herself if marring Edward is a good idea and every couple minutes she would stop and takes a break. But the break that she took was longer than usual. She had fallen asleep while taking her break. And as Bella was sleeping, her dreams became so real to her she didn't even know that she was sleeping until she suddenly showed up in the woods all alone and tried to yell for help but no one was there. When she usually yelled for help she would see Edward or Jacob but they weren't there. So she had a strong feeling that something was really wrong and her feeling got worse when she saw a dark figure of a woman.

"Who is that?" whispered Bella.

Bella starts waving at the dark mysterious woman but the woman did not wave back. Bella tried figuring out who would want to hurt her but as Bella tried closing her eyes so she could think of the person who would want to hurt her but she couldn't think of anyone. So she opened her eyes and she notices that the figure had moved closer to her. Bella was freaking out; her eyes were wide open full of terror. But she blinks again and suddenly found out that if she kept blinking the figure would come closer. Bella tried to not blink but she couldn't help it and her last blink was the blink that saw the woman who attacked her.

"AHHHH" Bella screams with terror.

Bella wakes up and someone suddenly hugs her and whispers to her ear

"It's okay Bella. Hush now go back to sleep."

Bella didn't know who it was, she was really scared and she stood up and tried hitting the person. But it was Edward. Bella was so embarrassed that she tried hiding her face with a pillow so Edward wouldn't see her.

"Oh my gosh Edward I'm so sorry." Said Bella.

"Bella its okay. Did you know that you're cute when you're scared?" Edward laughed.

"It isn't funny Edward! I had a horrible nightmare and I tried screaming for help but you weren't there and so I saw Victoria and every time I blinked she came closer to me until she came close enough to attack me!" cried Bella.

"Bella don't cry its okay. She isn't coming back, I promise. When we're married" Edward assured.

Edward hugged Bella making her feel safe and loved forever while watching the sun rise up into the sky. They were happy together but still worry about what would happen next.

It was 5 a.m. in the morning and Bella was silently waiting for Charlie to wake up in the small living room. Bella hears Charlie coming down the stairs.

Charlie yawns and says "Bella why are you awake this early?"

"Charlie I have to tell you something and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before." Said Bella.

"What is it Bella?" Charlie was concerned he thought she had got into deep trouble.

"Well Edward and I are getting married…" Bella whispered quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you." Charlie was suspicious.

"I said Edward and I are getting married." Yelled Bella.

"Bella I've known that for along time." Said Charlie.

"How? Who told you?" Asked Bella.

"You told me Bella." Charlie Responded.

Bella was really confused.


End file.
